my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Apocalypse
Synopsis In the fictional world of Fantasia, humans, zombies, and vampires live together in peace for 200 years. The young prince of Fantasia, Prince Vincent ([[Zaido Inoue]]) was being brainwashed by his servant Aquil ([[Lemuel Santos]]) that the humans and zombies are taking advantage of the royal family's kindness and creating rebellions, because of this Prince Vincent killed the king and ascended to the throne to accomplish his goals. Few years later, the new king of Fantasia, King Vincent ([[Kyro Kuga]]) was leading Fantasia together with his ruthless way of ruling, people can't go against him as he kill every people, zombies, or even vampires that goes against him, but not all creatures are afraid of him as a few people called the "Apocalypse" an organization made up of humans, vampires, and zombies all together are going together to led a rebellion and defeat the current royal family and the emerald vampire clan to once again lead peace in Fantasia. Cast *'''[[Jin Kuga]] as Allen Reynes''' - ''son of a human and a zombie. He is immortal being a zombie's son and has the power of the dead. His mother died when he was 6 years old after their old village was attacked by the royal family for having the most protesters living their. He grew up hating the royal family and therefore joined "Apocalpyse" an organization formed by Hannah whose goal is to eliminate the royal family and the emerald vampire clan.'' **[[Marco Lazaro]] as Young Allen *'''[[Adriane Pineda]] as Alexandra "Alex" Alcantara''' - ''Levy's twin sister and Hannah's best friend. He is the daughter of a human and a vampire making her the strongest female member of "Apocalypse". It is later revealed that she is a descendant of the emerald vampire clan, though she hates the fact that her ancestors are evil as they have killed her foster mother and father after being framed as a traitor to the clan as well as to the royal family. It also hinted that she has romantic feelings towards Allen, though Allen only think of her as a friend.'' **[[Emily Soriano]] as Young Alexandra "Alex" *'''[[Gabriel Fernandez]] as Levy Alcantara''' - ''Alex's twin brother. He is considered as a genius and the most powerful male member of "Apocalypse" until Allen's arrival. He considers Allen as a rival for the number 1 spot in their organization and even promise with each other that once their goal is over they will battle each other. As time goes by, he considers Allen as well as the other members of "Apocalypse" as his family. He has romantic feelings towards Hannah as they grew up together, though he always denies this even though most of the member of "Apocalypse" was well aware of this.'' **[[Felix Le]] as Young Levy *'''[[Joshua Anderson]] as Ellie Santos''' - ''they youngest member of "Apocalypse". He is a pure vampire and wanted revenge with the emerald vampire clan as the emerald vampire clan has wipe out his whole clan, making him the only member of the sapphire vampire clan alive. He is smart and is sometimes very rude and arrogant, but slowly opened up to people as he spends more time with Allen. He later considers Allen his brother and Levy his idol. Unlike Levy and Alex's skills as a vampire, he can see a person's ability as well as past an ability of the Sapphire vampire clan has and the ability that the other vampire clan fears, but the most fearful ability of the Sapphire clan is that they can kill someone in an instant like the wind during full moon'' *'''[[Kristopher Kuga]] as George Lopez III''' - ''son of a human. He's father is one of the greatest warrior of the royal family while his mother is a healer. He is smart and good looking and the love interest of Ivy. He has a rivalry with Levy as he once considers Levy a traitor for a friend, after Levy had hide the fact to him that he is a vampire and a member of the emerald vampire clan, the vampire clan that killed his parents and gauged out his eye and the reason he wears an eyepatch. It is later revealed that his left eye was replaced by an artificial eye that has the power to see farther than the normal eye, but if he used it too much, this drains his energy.'' *'''[[Karen Sterling]] as Ivy Hernandez''' - ''a pure zombie and the reason she is so pale as the dead. She is immortal just like Allen and has the power of the dead, but unlike Allen she heals faster and almost doesn't can't any scar from any fight or assault. She has romantic feelings towards George, but just keep it as a secret as she knows George would never fall in love with a "dead person". Just like most zombies they have a weakness and that is water as it makes their power weaker and melts them.'' *'''[[Anthony Mido]] as Stefan Reyes''' - ''a pure human being just like George, but unlike George he is considers as the weakest among the member of "Apocalypse" as he only trains himself in order to be par with the other members. After being attacked by Nico, during a secret mission he was sliced open but was saved by Allen, Levy, Alex, and Ellie and therefore became a vampire himself after drinking the blood of Ellie who is a pureblood, having abilities such as fast agility and faster healing.'' *'''[[Kara Davies]] as Hannah Leandro/Princess Anastasia "Ana" Rodrigo Romania''' - ''the former princess of Fantasia after being exiled by her own father, King Rolando upon the death of her mother. She created "Apocalypse" to get back to the royal family and as well as the emerald vampire clan, the one who kiled her mother. Later on, she and Levy develop feelings for each other and promise to marry each other after she retrieved her throne.'' *'''[[Onix Aquino]] as Caleb Santos''' - ''son of a zombie and a human being who is a witch. He has witch powers and without his wand he can't cast a spell. He sees Allen and Levy as a brother figure to him as well as his idols as he acknowledge their great powers. He joined "Apocalypse" as he knows that the royal family needed to be eliminated as they already had so much power'' *'''[[Adeline Chavez]] as Cindy Bernardo''' - ''a half human and a half fairy. She is very secretive yet shown to be very charming and caring towards the other members of "Apocalypse". It is later revealed that she is actually a half vampire and is a member of the Sapphire Clan and is only adopted by a group of fairies making her a fairy.'' Supporting Cast *'''[[Kyro Kuga]] as King Vincent Vestia Romania''' - ''the current prince of Fantasia and a half human/half vampire. He is handsome and very smart but ruthless, the thing he inherited from his biological father who is a descendant of the emerald vampire clan. He is the one that led rebellion against the king and eventually killing him, leading him as the next king of Fantasia. He is the main antagonist of the story.'' **[[Zaido Inoue]] as Young Prince Vincent *'''[[Lemuel Santos]] as Aquil Vectus''' - ''Prince Vincent's right hand man and servant. He is a member of the emerald vampire clan and the only one that knows besides the queen, that Prince Vincent isn't from royalty. He wanted revenge to the royal family of Fantasia, as the previous royal family had killed most of their clan and eventually driving the whole clan into the end of Fantasia. Wanting the throne back, he became a bad influence to Prince Vincent and succeeding. He is the 2nd antagonist of the story.'' *'''[[Daniel Hernandez]] as Niccolo "Nico" Montenegro''' - ''head of the emerald vampire clan and Vincent's biological father. He is the most powerful living vampire and wanted to conquer the whole Fantasia to himself. He is the 3rd antagonist of the story.'' *'''[[Katrina San Pedro]] as Queen Hilda Vestia-Romania''' - ''current queen of Fantasia and Vincent's biological mother and Hannah's step mother. She is ambitious and uses her power as queen to achieved her goals. She betrayed the previous queen that led to the queen's death and Hannah's exile. She had a secret affair with Niccolo as she doesn't love the king.'' *'''[[Aya Dominguez]] as Princess Rosemaria "Rose" Deva Alvarez''' - ''King Vincent's wife. She is very beautiful and very caring to the people she cares the most. She loves Vincent but Vincent was being blinded by his ambitions and the reasons of his change. She wants Aquil to be thrown of his position as Vincent's right hand man as she knows that Aquil is a bad influence to the King.'' Guests *'''[[Ricardo De Leon]] as King Rolando Maita Rumy Romania''' - ''King of Fantasia and the biological father of Hannah and step father of Prince Vincent later King Vincent. He threw Hannah out of the palace as he thinks that Hannah is the daughter of Sophia from another human but later on finding out that Hannah is his biological daughter and not Vincent. He later died after Vincent killed him using his vampire powers.'' Soundtracks *''Fight'' by ''[[Gabriel Fernandez]]'' - ''inserted song'' *''Find'' by ''[[Marjorie Hendric]]'' - ''inserted song and ending song'' *''First'' by ''[[Gabriel Fernandez]]'' - ''opening song'' Information Information #2 Awards